An Oath To Keep With Final Breath
by Daizels
Summary: An Oath To Keep With Final Breath, to Piper McLean probably the scariest line in the prophecy, what happens when Hera returns her earlier memories and her feelings towards a certain Latino changes? PoV's are in Leo and Piper's pairings include- Leo/Piper Jason/Reyna Hazel/Frank and very slight( for the sake of the plot) Piper/Nico and Leo/Hazel reviews are appreciate
1. Come Back

**Important A/N at the bottom if you want this story to continue!**

**(Story was rewritten)**

**Leo**

The evening star of the warm summer night had just made its appearance, Leo Valdez was on the deck of the Argo II, the guilt and sadness in his heart weighing him down. He knew it was his fault Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, if he hadn't opened the blasted cookie, he could have saved them!

"Creak, creaaak, squeak?"

The dragon masthead asked him

"No, Festus, I did not check the dining hall and yes, I did check your oil, now stop worrying and keep us on course." Leo said he was on his nerves and didn't need to be riled up.

He'd forgotten where he'd put some new attachments for Festus which was strange for him, he normally never forgot things, especially mechanical things, since he was sort of a machine freak.

Festus was also worried about Leo, he had in deed been acting very strange since the Tartarus accident and he'd been having dreams, not the usual nightmares, oh no. If it only were, it was memories, memories from the Wilderness school, of him and a certain brunette. Like for instance last night's dream bothered him the most-

He was sitting on the roof of the dorm his arm wrapped around Piper they were looking at the meteor shower, "Make a wish!" She told him, turning around so she could look at him and the sky.

"Lets both?"

"Ok, on three." She held up three fingers, setting one down each time a ribbon of light crossed the night sky, then when finally her last finger went down and she closed her eyes, he silently wished that his plan would work, he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, at first she didn't move, but soon, she kissed him back and when they pulled apart she was smiling. So when the next day came and they were on the bus, to the grand canyon, he and Piper were sitting next to each other, holding hands and he felt proud of himself because he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend then the perfect-once-in-a-lifetime-moment was ruined, by a bright light and the dream ended.

"Hmph, rotten luck seems to run in the family."

"Creak creakcreak."

"Oh joy." Talk of medusa.

"What, no hello?" Piper asked.

"Oh, sorry for not curtsying, bad back you know."Leo said sarcastically.

"You definitely need some sleep." She pressed on.

"Not in the mood Beauty Queen." He replied turning his mind back to the steering of the ship.

"Aw, come on Leo, you've been out here for two days straight, you're going to collapse!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. Now stop arguing and go to bed. That is an order!"

He turned around surprising her -and himself a little- they were face to face now.

"And what if I refuse to obey your orders M'lady?" He teased

"Then I'll have Jason drag you there."Hmph always Jason.

"No." He said turning his back to her.

He really had trouble looking her in the eye ever since last night's dream, besides, he didn't need any more distractions or people he could possibly hurt.

She grabbed his arm and he turned facing her again,a slight blush crept up her face,but she regained her fearless stance,"Or I'll do it myself."She said glaring at him, not even backing down, their faces were only a few inches apart now.

"Pipes, I'm just the Repair Boy, Commander Tool-Belt, Flaming Valdez the Side-Kick, I don't need rest. I need to get you guys to Greece, since I caused this 's not like you guys care." He said, he'd already walked away and was now leaning on the rails of the Argo II looking at the ocean, anything was better than having to look her in the eyes.

"You're wrong Leo." Piper said softly.

"Oh yeah?"Here it comes, a long boring speech, meant to make his heart melt and choose to fall down into the service of Beauty Queen and Captain Spark Plug, he was going to stay head strong and not let anything she says go to his head and that was a promise, because she was sure to use any amount of charmspeak.

"Do you think, I would have come visit you every night in Bunker nine, throw a blanket on you when you fell asleep working, if I didn't care. Would I have jumped into the ocean and swam out to you, without a life vest, without any reassurance that I wouldn't get eaten by some sort of sea monster, and kiss you on your cheek, if I didn't care. Would I have-"She needed to stop before she convinced him of anyhting now, so why not just let his feelings out for once.

"I'm sorry Piper, but I'm never going to be Percy or Jason or even Frank. I can't fight like Percy or Jason, I can't charmspeak like you, I can't find tunnels or attract precious metals like Hazel or turn into some useful animal like Frank, the only useful things I can do is build and go "Flame on" and since the only ones who aren't fire proof are you guys and Annabeth is nearly ten times smarter than me, so I'm actually pretty useless." He said, feeling considerably lighter, but he saw something change in Piper's ever changing beautiful eyes.

"No, Valdez. Both you and I know you aren't worthless, you built the Argo II, you fixed Festus, ok so he broke along the way, but you gave him another shot again! You defeated the eidolons, something which I couldn't do with my charmspeak. You're always making us laugh, making us feel as if life isn't as suckish as it is and I know your story. I know when you ran away, I know about every foster home you ever lived at, Hera sent some of my memories back. You are my best friend Valdez, we trusted eachother. You told me we could do anything, you gave me hope. Where's that boy now? Where's the boy who could face anything this world threw at him? Where's the boy who single handedly took out, Little Miss Snow Queen?Who drove a helicopter out of instinct, who stood up to countless evil?Where is my best friend? Where is he Leo?" She said and he could almost see her kaleidoscope eyes break and it made his heart shatter, because he too knew what both of them went through and he too was actually asking exactly the same thing she leaned with his back against the railings and put his hands in his hair and decided to answer truthfully, "I don't know Pipes." And the next thing he knew he was being hugged, Piper's arms were around his neck,her mouth by his ear whispering,"Come back Leo, please. We can't do this without you, I can't do this without you, we need you Valdez." He put his arms around her and said,"I'll try." She gave him a good squeeze and kissed his cheek and quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"You'd better, now go get some sleep, I'll make sure we stay on course."

"And What if I don't want to?"

She gave him the evil eye and he quickly turned around saying silly stuff like,"Yes Mistress, whatever you want M'lady." and he could swear he heard her say _"I love you." _and suddenly he was very aware of the tingling feeling on his cheek when he walked towards his cabin

**Hey, so if you want this to be a multi-chapter story tell me in the reviews, though until you tell me it'll remain a one shot ;) thanks for reading and remember the reviews :D**

**I might even put up a poll**

**~Daizels**


	2. Nico Learns A New Trick

**So the reviewers voted and it gives me great pleasure to introduce Chapter two!**

**Piper**

Piper woke up with a flushed face."No, Leo."

See, she's been having these,dreams of her life before Jason. Lets just say she had an idea the one she had the previous night must've been the last of had no desire to go into the dream in detail, but to give a summary, she and Leo were going out. They were in love. The possibilities were endless, then with a blinding light the queen of the gods changed all now knew why Leo hated her, well honestly everyone does.

"Stupid Hera." She grumbled when she made her way to the dining hall.

She plunked down next to Jason, and mumbled "Morning."

"Bad dreams?" Hazel asked concerned.

Piper just shrugged and picked at the oats in front of her.

"So guys... The quest. Our course, Leo?" Jason asked after an awkward silence.

"Well thanks to the first night of rest I've had, I can start with a fresh brain today, but the course is already worked out, we'll be going on sea less since... "He paused for a second to look at the two empty chairs at the head of the table where Annabeth would now be arguing with Percy because he was eating pizza for breakfast."And I've given Festus some new upgrades for safety."He finished quickly.

"Eh, ok. Hazel, how's Nico doing?"Jason asked.

Hazel's face seemed to grow older in a matter of milliseconds,"He-"

"Doing a bit of gossiping are we?"Nico said sitting in Annabeth's old place.

"Haha yes Nico, we were just wondering what stilettos you would wear today? You know, so we don't wear the same things."Leo said to Nico winking at him and gesturing to his feet.

"Leo, this is serious. Nico, how are you? Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked, she didn't want Leo making jokes, or even talking, it just made her so confused.

"Besides the terrifying visions, powerful hallucinations, I'm okay." He said.

"Well then. Leo, we're going to be in the sea today right?" She asked trying to keep the blush from her face when she looked at him.

"Mh hmm." He said.

"Ok Nico. Looks like I'm going to teach you how to fish!" She said. Nico nearly choked on his food.

"What?"He asked staring at her in horror as if she had just proposed they go dye Hades' hair pink.

"Oh, yes Mr. di Angelo now eat up!" Piper said grinning at him.

"Fine." Nico grumbled and he started eating his omelette as slowly as he could.

Nearly ten minutes later Piper was decked out in her fishing gear- She and her dad went fishing once- fortunately Percy also had a fishing pole in his room (Leo had taken the liberty of moving it from his cabin at camp to his cabin here.) So she was ready for her attempt to cheer Nico up. Nico was lounging in a chair on the deck, he was still wearing his black jeans/shirt/jacket."Nonononononono! Frank! I can't work with this! Go fix him!" Piper ordered Frank.

"Yes, madame." Frank said all too happy to embarrass Nico.

Nico shot her a death glare.

"Ahh, Beauty Queen strikes again!" Leo said from behind her, sending a shower of chills down her back and a army of butterflies in her belly.

"Aw, buzz off Leo!" _please?_

"I'd love to, Pipes, but you know Festus gets kinda lonely up here and- aw who am I kidding? Nico, fishing? This I gotta see!" He said grinning at her, in that annoyingly cute way.

"Oh, you evil, evil boy." She said. _Frank! What on earth is taking you so darn long?!_

"Aw, but you still love me don't you?" _you have no idea._

"No, now go play with your tools or take a nap! I have a mission of utmost importaincy."

"How you hurt me!"Leo said putting his hand over his heart mockingly.

Piper was about to say something genius back, when Nico said,"Frank, I swear when you die. I am personally going to punish your soul."

"Haha nice try buddy, but you gotta come out." Franks voice said and he pushed Nico onto the deck, he was wearing, blue beach shorts and a white and blue striped tank top., if they just got to shaving his hair a bit shorter he'd be a real looker.

"Come on Nico, let me introduce you to the wonderful world of fishing!" Piper said, taking his hand and leading him to the side of the ship, where she had set the things out.

"Now take this." Piper handed him her rod.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Piper picked up Percy's Deep sea fishing rod and examined it. About an hour later they both had their rods in the water, they had used bread for bait, so they could catch small fish and then use the small fish as bait. Piper told Nico to hold her rod while she set up the chairs. Then Piper took her rod back and sat down.

"Nico, you know you can sit down too?"

"No, what if the I get a bait?"

"Then you jump up and bring it in."

"But what if I'm too late?"

"Then it's not the fish's time to go."

"Oh." He said then he sat down, his butt just touched the seat when his rod jerked hard.

"AHHH! WHAT NOW?" He said panicking.

"Jerk backwards and catrol in!" Piper said trying not to laugh. He did as instructed,

" It must be a shark! This thing is huuuuuuge!"

"Stop whining and catroll!"

"I am! It's a Great White, I'm sure!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Then catrol harder!"

"It's almost at the end!"

"Good."

He then catrolled faster and swung the the fish that was definitly _not _a great white, into Piper's line of vision.

"Wow! It seems as if your Great White has replaced itself with a Striped Red Mullet."Leo mused from where he was steering.

"Ha-ha, Leo laugh all you want, at least I caught a fish!"

"Great, and now I'll show you how to clean it and use it as bait." Piper said.

"Do I have to?"

Later that night all six of them sat around a campfire on deck(which Leo had constructed on a metal sheet with bricks [don't even ask where Leo had got them from] packed neatly around the burning logs) eating the Sea Bass, Piper and Nico had caught. They were sitting in a circle, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico. Nico was still wearing the blue outfit and he was laughing and sinning right along with the rest of them, Nico's mood had been getting better ever since, he accidentally pulled out a bunch of seaweed and it slapped Leo in the face.

It was certainly a day to remember.

"Well guys, I think I'm gonna hit the sack! Thanks Pipes for the lesson, we should do it more often!"Nico said giving Piper a one arm hug.

"Sure Nico! Tomorrow you pick our activity!" Piper teased and Nico smiled - a real smile - and got up and bade them a good night.

"Shift up a bit Pipes,please, my feet are asleep."Jason asked. Piper shifted to her right until Jason was satisfied and then she realised she was sitting right next to Leo.

"Okay kids, I think it's time for some ghost stories!" Leo said dramatically.`

"Sure!" They all agreed.

"I'll go first, Connor and Travis Stoll told me this one." Leo said and he made the fire glow eerily weak.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a girl named Peoni, she had a best friend, named Varos. Varos and Peoni, faught wars together and were heroes together, the best of friends if you've ever seen a pair. But poor Peoni fell hopelessly in love with Varos, when he saved her from marrying an old priest of some stuffy old god or something, when he gave him poisoned apples to eat, see Peoni and Varos' parents were both very importaint people in ancient Greece and they had been betrothed at birth, but now that Varos had killed Peoni's betrothed, she was free to marry anyone of her liking, which of course she would have wanted it to be Varos. _"If I cannot marry him, then I shan't marry another." _she had decided, but Varos couldn't marry anyone, because his betrothed still walked the earth. Peoni then decided to find her and finish her once and for all. So one night she got Varos very drunk and asked him her whereabouts, he didn't know since they were never to meet their betrothed until the day of marrige-"

"Leo, when is the scary part coming?" Jason asked.

"Shhhhhh!"Piper scolded.

"Fine."Jason said and he put his arm around her.

"Any way. So Peoni decided to wait until his wedding day. It wasn't a week later that a princess from a faraway land came into their kingdom and Peoni and Varos became good friends with her, though Varos more than Peoni, for one night when they were counting armour he told Peoni, _"Peoni, my friend since birth, my guide in battles, you have known me, you have seen me grow in this world, but never have you seen me love."_

"No, Varos, I have not."

"But, I have come to love the fair Princess, more than anyone I've ever met and if you will, my honoured and great friend, find my betrothed and kill her, so I can marry the princess."

Oh, dear Peoni was wounded, in her heart, it was a pain worse than any injury she had gotten in any war and little did Varos know that Peoni already knew who his betrothed was. But the poor girl agreed none-the-less. The pair had gone to battle the week after, it was a hard battle, though Peoni and Varos faught like beasts, side by side and back to back. Only a few enemies were left. When an awful bull-man(minotaur) threw a spear at Varos' back and Peoni jumped in front of him taking the spear in her stomach. Soon the battle was won and Varos had not taken notice of the dying Peoni. Though soon, he called that they search for survivors, while he go speak to Peoni in her tent(where he thought she was) he was almost there when one of his men called him to come quickly. He rushed over to the place where a few soldiers were crowded, there at their feet, lay a sight he thought he'd never have to witness. His best friend, his comrade, his guide, lay there with a spear through her armour.

"My friend, Peoni, can you hear me?"

he asked and took her in his arms, right there on the ground.

"Yes, I can, though my time is almost over."

she managed to say.

"LEAVE US!"

Varos bellowed at his men when he felt the water gather in his eyes, they were not to see him sob.

"Varos, your betrothed. She is near death."

"Who is she, my dear friend?"

"She was a great woman, who faught may battles and loved you dearly,but alas, she never knew, the one she was betrothed to lied and she was really betrothed to you and when she found out her heart was filled with love and joy, but she will now never feel your love, for which she had craved so long."

"What was her name my dear?"

"Her name was Peoni, it was I Varos, but I will go soon, as you wished, so you may marry the princess."

and believe me. Varos' heart broke when she spoke those words, he knew she must've taken the spear for him and he knew now, now that it was too late, that he loved her too.

"I love you my Peoni."

he whispered to her, but it was too late, she died, not knowing that her one and only love also loved her.

And this the fact that she didn't know made her a ghost, made her come back as a spirit for revenge, for if it wasn't for the princess, she would have married Varos, so each night when it was dark and the princess was asleep in her bed with Varos, Peoni would come and cry for the one she lost, until one day when she managed to posess a servant girl, she crept up the stairs to the princess' bedroom, knife in hand, every creak of the wooden boards beneath her feet, every breath she took and every curse she muttered beneath her breath, was with the voice of Zelos- the demon of envy/jealousy- she stood next to the princess' sleeping form, she looked at her beloved Varos, who never loved her, she brought her knife above her head when BOOM!" Everyone screamed at this, Hazel hit Leo in the face (accidentally) and was now saying sorry and going mad over him, which made Piper kinda mad and irritated.

"Sorry, to break up the flirting session, but what happened next?" She said, Frank glared at Leo, Hazel blushed and Leo chuckled.

"Well she killed the princess and only after Varos' death found out that he had loved her."

"Oh."

"Well then, night guys. I'm off to bed, see you all tomorrow!"Jason said, kissed Piper on the head and left.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too, night."Hazel said and followed.

"Me too. Goodnight."Frank said and trailed after Hazel.

Piper got up and walked to the side of the boat looking down at the waves crashing against the hull of the Argo II.

"Whats the matter Pipes?" Leo asked, standing next to her.

"Nothing." _too many things Leo, please leave._

"C'mon Beauty Queen, you know you can't hide anything from me."

"No Leo please. Just- just go." She said in a small voice.

The idiot then put a hand on her shoulder,"Pipes, you can tell me anything you know?"

"Not this."

He turned her around to look at him,"Beauty Queen. I am not going to leave until you tell me who's pants I have to set on fire or which words I have to ban the world from speaking ever again."

She didn't answer, she just looked at him and he seemed to realise she couldn't tell him, so he hugged her, to him it was just a hug, to her, it meant the world, it reminded her of the Wilderness days where he would hug her like this.

"Well then, why don't you go catch a few z's, I still have a few things to do here."

She nodded and pulled away from him and walked down to her cabin. Later that night she lay on her bed, thinking, _Who would've thought that Leo Valdez, would steal my heart. But no. I can't let Jason down. My heart belongs to him. I have to keep my mind off Leo, use my time to help Nico and to be a girlfriend to Jason. Yes. I can do it easy peasy, I hope._

**Hey guys! Silly chapter, I know! fortunately I have been doing some research and I have a couple of good monsters/demons coming the crew's way and I would love to hear your opinions on when the two should confess their feelings and any other suggestions you may have, constructive criticism is appreciated! I'll try to update regularly.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who made this story possible!**

**~Daizels**


	3. Lamia

**Thanks to those kind people who reviewed and left suggestions, I want to apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I'll have them sorted out soon enough, but for now please enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Leo.**

Oh the joys of being Leo Valdez. Finally something makes sense, but it's still so confusing. See even that didn't sound right! Why was his life like this? He brushed his teeth every night, fixed his friends broken things, used his fire powers responsibly and only went for beautiful girls out of his league, but then there was the beautiful, way out of his league Piper McLean. Oh yes, that girl ruined him, she made his head spin every time he walked past her, he got jealous when he saw her with Jason or when she helped Nico. He had most likely fallen head over heels for her _again_ , but alas, she will never feel the same way. Thanks _Tia_.

Oh stop moping Valdez and get up!

He ordered himself and he got up quite reluctantly.

"Stupid _Tia Callida_." He grumbled when he made his way to breakfast. As usual he was first there, so he sat down and started drumming his fingers against the table, but he soon got tired of that and started eating without the others, when he was finished Jason, Hazel and Frank came down the hall chatting happily, stopping only to greet him, Leo greeted back and walked up to the deck of the ship, he headed to starboard to check on Festus, when he heard Piper shout,"No, Nico you have to pull harder!"

"I am!" Nico shouted in reply.

"Ooh, this I gotta see!" Leo said more to himself and made his way to the other direction, where Piper was giving Nico instructions on flying a kite on the elevated backside of the deck, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, _Ok Valdez, you're probably gonna get a whack upside the head, but it's worth it._

"Oh can I have a go too?" He announced loudly, scaring the hades out of her.

"Leo!" She exclaimed turning looking down at him.

"Piper!" He countered.

"Stop mocking me!" He could see the smile on her face, clear as daylight.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Leo!"

"Piper!"Then came the wierd part, a strong wind with a slight perfumed smell, knocked Nico's kite out of the air and right into Piper, she stumbled and tipped right over the railing, fortunately Leo was standing very close, so he was able to catch her when she fell.

"Piper! You'll give me a heart attack!"Leo said grinning down at her.

"I think I nearly gave myself one. Thanks for catching me." She said sheepishly.

"Anything for you Beauty Queen." He said setting her down.

"Little help here?" Nico called.

Leo and Piper glanced at each other and then rushed up to where Nico was.

"Nico, hahaha!"Leo couldn't help himself, Nico was completely tangled in the kite line.

After Piper, Leo and Nico had laughed themselves dizzy, they all tried their best to get Nico untangled, twenty minutes later all three of them were lying happily on the deck of the Argo II, free of any kite lines and such,"Guys, do you ever wonder, what would have happened if we weren't demigods?"Piper asked and it was silent for a while. Leo knew he would still have his mom and none of this would have ever happened, but that seemed too deep so he answered instead,"Well I wouldn't have had any problems with a certain Beauty Queen, now would I?"

"And I would have been spared of a certain Repair boy!"

"And I would have been an old man." Nico said standing up and walking back to the railings.

Piper and Leo swallowed the rest of their comebacks.

"Hey, guys come look here, quickly!"Nico said, a note of urgency in his voice.

Leo and Piper were up in an instant and went to see what was so special. Leo looked to where Nico was pointing and saw it when it came nearer, it was a girl floating on a piece of wood.

"Nico, go get the rope ladder from the hidden door by the control panel, be quick. Piper, go get the others here so they can help him pull us up."

"Us?" She asked confused.

"Well someone's gotta get her." Leo said taking off his shirt and his tool belt, he felt Piper's eyes on him and couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips, yeah Jason, Percy and Frank weren't the only ones with killer abs. Then he dived down the side of the Argo II and swam towards the unconscious girl, he didn't have time to examine her, live now look later. He took her around the waist and swam back to the now immobile Argo II where a rope ladder was swaying in the hooked his one foot onto the ladder and did the same with his arm, he used the other arm to hold on to the girl.

"OK GUYS YOU CAN PULL US UP!" he shouted up and immediately they began to move upwards, Leo took this time to examine the girl, she had long blonde hair and a beautiful face, she was wearing a dress and that was all he had time for because just then they reached the top.

"Take her."Leo said lifting the girl the best he could, so Jason or Frank could take her. When they did, Leo climbed over the railings himself, unfortunately he tripped, rolled over and came up standing saying:"Did anybody just see that? Cause I am NOT doing that again!"

"She's waking up!"Jason said and Leo walked over, to see what was happening. The girl was trying to sit up, so Leo helped her. She opened her eyes, they were green as sparkling emeralds.

"What is your name?" He asked politely.

"Lamia." She said with the sweetest voice he'd ever heard.

"How'd you get in the ocean Lamia?" Hazel asked kindly.

"I escaped from a smuggler ship." She replied.

"Well then, feel free to stay with us as long as you like."Leo said automatically.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Call me Leo and this is Frank, Hazel, Nico, Jason and Piper." He gestured to each of them in turn, but when he got to Piper she was giving him a hurt look and Lamia a look of - was that jealousy? Ooh this could be good.

"Lamia let me go show you where you'll be staying. Piper do you think she could borrow something to wear from you?"He intentionally didn't call her by a nickname and asked her. Oh, he was evil.

"Yes." She said looking a little friendlier than before, so I picked up my button-up shirt from the ground and draped it over Lamia's shoulders and walked with her and Piper to Piper's room.

"You don't have to come in Leo."Piper said over friendly.

"Don't worry I'm going to stay outside." Leo said smiling brightly because he was seriously enjoying himself. Then Piper smacked the door in his face.

About ten minutes later they came out of the room, Lamia was wearing a pair of Piper's denim shorts and a washed out lime green tank top.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed and he meant it, the girl _was_ very beautiful.

"Thank you." She said and blushed.

"Madame, follow me and I shall show you the awesomeness that is the Argo II." Leo said bowing slightly, he held his hand out for her to take and she did.

After he showed Lamia the ship, it was already dark and like usual they headed to the dining hall, where the rest were Leo and Lamia sat down. Leo instantly started munching on a taco, but Lamia didn't eat."Hey, Lams why aren't you eating?"He asked her.

"Oh, I feel a bit queasy."She said and he accepted it.

"Guys, we're still up for the campfire tonight right?" Jason asked, it had sort of become tradition, since they all missed camp.

They all agreed and two hours later they were all on the upper deck huddled around a small campfire. They were sitting Leo, Lamia, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Nico.

After they sang a few songs and told a few stories, Piper asked,"Lamia, tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. I am a daughter of Hecate and was supposed to be shipped off with others to the Earth Mother, but I managed to escape." She said in that beautiful sweet voice of hers, the other boys were staring at her too.

"You poor dear." Piper said,"Well I'm tired and I want to go to bed, night guys, night Jason." She said and kissed Jason, though oddly enough he knew it was supposed to infuriate him, but something told him _you don't care Leo _and he believed it. Soon everyone had left, leaving only him and Lamia.

"Thank you for saving me." She said and kissed him. Ok so that should have been full on awkward, but that same something was telling him _you're enjoying it _and once again he believed it. Little did he know then Piper was hiding behind the main mast, not believing what her eyes were showing her.

**Hey guys! :D I want to give a big thank you to LadyRiverwolf for helping me with the plot of the story and also to all you awesome reviewers! And don't be scared to review again! I could use some suggestions or flames :) Oh yes and Lamia, won't be staying long and she isn't actually made up by me, you will find out what I mean about that in the next chappie ;)**

**~Daizels**


	4. A Scary Turn of Events and Appearances

**Piper**

Piper didn't trust this Lamia girl. NO she was not jealous! Possibly a little, but that was out of the question! Lamia was a little too pretty and the boys seemed to hang on every single word she says, Piper wasn't stupid. She knew charmspeak when she heard it, but something of the girl's name bothered her, something she read about with her dad. So after the campfire she ran to Annabeth's room and found the book she was looking for, _Myth and Mythology: The Ultimate Guide. _She turned the pages untill she found what she was looking for. "Oh no, Leo." She threw the book on Annabeth's bed and ran to the top deck, but she hid behind a mast when she saw there were still people up there. _Ok, Piper just look around. _It was only Leo and Lamia, Piper could see Lamia fluttering her eyelashes, putting her hand on Leo's shoulder and then actually kissing him! "The little bi-" _No, Piper you only care because you want to save him. _Said her brain. But her heart had other ideas. "I'll get you tomorrow you little witch." She muttered then left for her bunk.

That night Piper had horrible dreams,

Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico were all chained to a wall, Hazel to a table. Dark creatures came and started whipping the boys and cutting Hazel, their screams filled Piper's ears and Piper started screaming at the creatures too, but they laughed at her, they all sounded like Lamia. "Piper! Piper. Wake up!" But how could she wake up if this were real? Or was it?

"Piper please!" No. They were killing her friends, she had to do something, but before she could they were all thrown into a blazing fire, all except Leo, they turned him around on his chain so his face contorted in pain was facing her, his eyes pleading "Help" When a dagger ripped his chest open.

"NO!" She screamed tears racing down her cheeks.

"Pipes, it's ok. It was only a dream." Someone said, pulling her into a hug_, _Piper allowed herself to cry into the person's shirt, it was Jason. She found herself being slightly disappointed, but she banished the thought. His room was right next to hers, he would of course be the first here and he was her _boyfriend._

"What happened? I heard screaming!" Leo's voice came from the doorway.

"Don't worry, Piper just had a nightmare." Jason said while holding her in a tight embrace.

"You ok Beauty Queen?" He asked.

Piper just nodded, though silently she wished it was Leo holding her like he used to instead of Jason, but she couldn't afford to think like that. Leo kissed her head and said,"Night Beauty Queen, sweet dreams!" Jason had no problem with this, since he knew Piper and Leo were very close.

"You feeling a little better?" Jason asked her.

"Mmhmm, thanks Jason, for being there." She told him.

"I'll do it any time Pipes."

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked.

"No. I can't." She said, Jason might feel bad if he realised she was more scarred for Leo than anyone else in that dream and she didn't need to repeat that dream again, it was bad enough going through it once.

"Ok, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thank you," she said, then realised something."What time is it?"

"3am."

"Goodness, Jason! You should go to bed." Piper said pulling away from him.

"Don't worry Pipes, I'm ok."

"No, I feel bad about taking your sleep away."

"I'll go if you're sure you're ok."

"Yes, Jason." She said,"Now go before I have to drag you to your room."

"Night, Pipes, dream happy dreams ok? See you tomorrow." He said and kissed her lightly and then he left.

When the door closed Piper fell back on her bed determined not to think about the dream she had just had, or the - _no, nothing. Think grandpa Tom and magic hedgehogs. _And she did.

Piper woke with the sound of loud banging.

"Go away!" She moaned.

"Naw, rise and shine Commander McLean!" Nico said from the outside.

"How late is it?"

"10 am, you missed breakfast! Now I want you out of there in ten minutes or I'm opening the door."

"Fine." she muttered and snuggled even deeper into her covers.

Not to much later the door went open and someone dragged the covers off her.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Come on Piper, you forced me out of bed for the last four days, now its my turn besides." She heard his footsteps come closer," We both know what Lamia is and the last I saw was her snogging Leo like there's no tomorrow, i figured you had a plan." He whispered in her ear. That did the trick, Piper was up." Gimme five minutes."

Nico smiled and saluted her, then walked out.

"Ok, Nico. You got the plan?" Piper asked Nico after they left the dining hall.

"Yup." The two of them stalked down the hallway to Jason's cabin.

"You know what she would have done tonight if we hadn't figured her out so quickly?" Nico asked her smirking.

"What?" She asked , but he just remained quiet with that smirk on his face, then it hit her.

"Oh, Oh! Nico! You have some disgusting thoughts up there." Piper said shuddering at the idea of it.

"The sound would have bothered me most, since my -"

"Shut up you little dirty minded freak."

"Oh, please!"

"Lets just find Jason and get this over with." Piper said grinning at the smile he was giving her.

Piper knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in!" Jason called from inside he was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Jason, Nico and I need your help." Piper said.

"Ok, I'm listening."

They quickly filled him in of their suspicions of Lamia.

"Ok, and what are you going to do and what should I do?" He asked.

"Well, we thought it would be better if you knew before hand and I'll need you to stand next to me and hopefully thats all that will be needed from you." Piper said.

"Ok, then."

Soon they were all on the deck of the Argo II, standing near the pilot station.

"Ok guys, whats all this about?" Leo asked them.

"Lamia, has been keeping a secret from you, Leo." Nico said.

"So? It's her right isn't it?" Leo said irritated.

"I would also have said so, if I were you." Piper said.

"But?"

"But this is the sort of secret that one shouldn't have." Jason said.

"Isn't that the point of a secret?" Leo said getting mad.

"Leo, she's going to kill you." Piper said, she couldn't help it any more.

"What!?"

"She's the Lamia Korinthia! Vampire, she enjoys the pleasures of Aphrodite, but more the blood of man. So, she seduces men and fattens them up and then sucks them dry." Nico said.

"Your lying! Leo, they're just trying to turn you against me!" Lamia said, holding on tighter to Leo's hand and pouting at him.

"I can prove it." Piper said.

"There is nothing to prove." Leo grumbled.

Piper kissed Jason and felt that familiar spark she always felt when she kissed him. It surprised him a little.

"How, is that proving anything?" Leo said even angrier than before.

But Piper took out her dagger and swiped at her arm, making a stream of glistening red blood appear, Leo seemed shocked, Lamia seemed... hungry."Well, girl. If you insist. I haven't eaten in nearly a century. Suddenly she turned pale as snow, her eyes blood-red, bat wings grew on her back, her teeth turned into vicious fangs, her hair grayed and her skin turned warty. She lunged at Piper, but Jason was ready in an instant, he swiped at the monster, but she caught his hand in mid-air and knocked him out.

"Jason!" Piper yelled.

Piper was honestly terrified, Lamia was now slowly making her way towards Piper, who had fallen on the ground and was trying to stop the blood flow. _This is it. _She thought, then the creature just turned to dust, revealing an angry looking Nico with a dangerous looking black sword."Piper!" He said bending down next to her. Trying to help her staunch the blood flow.

"Nico, Jason." She managed saying, through clenched teeth.

"Piper!" Leo seemed to come out of his daze, running towards her and Nico, pulling things out of his tool belt, but Piper had passed out as soon as Leo had taken hold of her arm.

**Next chappie will probably be up tomorrow :D**

**Oh and if enough of you guys are interested, my other story, "Always Expect the Unexpected." will get a sequel.**

**~D**


	5. Sorry, Wrong Island!

**Hellooo! Thanks for all the reviews I recieved! (Speaking of which, a reviewer mentioned reading about Lamia in the Demigod Diaries, I haven't read it myself, so I looked up Lamia on Wikipedia. So if my description of her doesn't match Rick's I'm very sorry.)I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm kind of new at writing fighting scenes, so try to hold out with me.**

**For now please enjoy chapter five!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own the PJO and HoO series' right Rick?**

**Rick:No.**

**Me: Well there you have it -_-**

**Leo.**

This was not good. Not good at all. Leo was now carrying Piper to the infirmary , he'd manadged to stop the worst of the blood flow, but she was in need of some godly food and some nature magic. When he got there he gently placed her on one of the beds and rummaged around the cabinets for some nectar, when he found it, he was careful to only give her a tiny amount to swallow, but he was more generous when he poured it on her wound.

"Coach! Get your furry hindquaters out here now!" Leo yelled. Seconds later Coach Hedge came trampling down the hall swinnging his bat visciously screaming," Die! DIE! DIE!"

"COACH!" Leo yelled and smacked him over the head for good measure.

"What was that all about?" He asked, compeltely forgetting about all the imaginary enimies he had wanted to kill.

"Piper got hurt." That was all he needed to say for Coach Hedge to switch from ninja-goat to nurse-goat. Soon he was standing over Piper, examining her wounds."Valdez, I'm afraid you'll have to leave for this." He said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked, he was not going to leave Piper alone.

"Because I said so. If she looks like this someone else has to be hurt to, so go take care of them while I handle McLean."

"But-"

"Go."

"Fine."

"Stupid smelly old goat." Leo mumbled when he turned and started walking.

"I heard that."

"Stupid smelly old goat with good hearing."

"I heard that too!"

Leo was now pacing the hallway outside the infirmary. He had helpped Nico, carry Jason down to his cabin to rest his head, he had wounds on his arms, which Leo had applied nectar to and bandaged. Leo's main concern now was Piper. He felt like an idiot for letting this happen. He should never have trusted that _thing _or the wierd voices telling him to trust her. He just hoped Piper would be okay. Just then Coach Hedge came out of the infirmary.

"She lost a lot of blood."

Leo's eyes widened in fear., no this could not happen. His Beauty Queen couldn't just be _gone_. he refused to think like that. Piper _coiln't _be dead. She just couldn't.

"But she's resting now." Coach said grinning at the face Leo made.

"Ooh someone's -"

"Just go check on Jason."

Coach left without a word. Leo rushed inside the infirmary, to where Piper was sleeping in the only occupied bed. Leo sat down on the chair next to her, it had been only a cut, but she had cut a little too deep and ended up losing a lot of blood. _Because of you, _the evil voice of Gaia told him in his head, _You are a burden to your friends. You hurt them without realising it. You are a good-for-nothing- _"Would you shut up!?" Leo said a little to loudly and Piper stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. He looked sadly at her now-pale features and gave her a kiss on her forehead whispering,"I'm sorry." He then stood up and left, going to check on Jason to make sure Coach Hedge hadn't killed him yet. He had just closed the door behind him when the deranged goat himself came sprinting/galloping whatever down the hallway.

"Valdez, we've got a problem." He said nearly making roadkill out of Leo.

"Woah. Whats up Coach?"

"It's Jason, your little monster managed to get poison into his system via that scratch on his arm."

"Well can't you do anything? Your the magic nurse-goat!"Leo said not believing that Coach Hedge wouldn't do anything to help Jason.

"I would, but I need supplies. Fortunately I know the exact nature remedy to heal him."

"So you want me to make a stop at the nearest island so you can go pick flowers?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

They were very near the island now. Leo had no idea what this island was, but he had to take a chance it wasn't worth risking their course to Greece to go to a safer island farther away.

"Uh oh. Not good." Leo spun around to find the speaker of those words. It was Piper and she was holding on the mast looking down.

"Whats wrong Beauty Queen?"

"I'm still a little dizzy, that's all." She said, standing up straight and closing her eyes.

"Thanks for coming to the infirmary earlier." She said after an awkward silence.

"Er - you - you were sleeping!How'd you know I was there?" He asked turning bright red.

"You're very loud." She said smirking at him.

"Pfft. Me loud. That's like calling Coach Hedge calm and collected."

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." She said warming him up to his toes.

"Me too. Pipes, did Coach tell you about Jason and the island thing?"

"Yes, Coach told me about them, I wanted to go to Jason but Coach chased me away and I'm a little sceptical about the whole island thing. Do you think it's safe?"

"No, but it's the only thing that's going to help Jason now." He said."I was an idiot to trust her."

"Don't beat yourself up about that, none of us thought that would happen, you were unfortunately the sucker she had chosen and besides we all know you have a weakness for beautiful girls."_ Oh you have no idea._

"At least I'm alive. I know how much your lives would have sucked without my awesomeness." He said flashing her a grin.

"Oh you wish Valdez."She said, but he knew she was joking.

"I-"

"Creck crick crack."

"Looks like we found the island." Leo said as the ship started descending landing on a strip of white beach, Leo threw the rope ladder over the side of the ship.

"Right Coach! Please exit to your left and-"

"NOOOO!" Came a cry from the jungle, a little way away from the beach, Leo ran to the side of the deck, the others following. A girl ran out of the jungle screaming, caramel hair flying behind her,"Sorry! Wrong Island!" He tried to shout at her, but she quickly jumped on the boat and shouted," There is no time to lose! Take off before we are all dead!" And that pretty much closed the subject, Leo shouted the order at Festus and they were in the sky just as a whole group of monsters appeared on the beach. Leo turned to the girl, Hazel, Frank and Nico had also joined them. "What's going on?" Hazel asked. "That's what I'd like to know too. Leo?" Piper said glaring at him, but for once he didn't actually do anything.

"Sorry to bother you, but we just escaped the murderous clutches of another girl who also just appeared and just so your wondering, you're outnumbered. So please if you'd be so kind to share your name with us, that would be marvelous." Leo said and the girl seemed to be in shock, but she quickly recovered, she had a timeless face that could have been 16 or 30, a big white flower was in her long caramel hair, she was wearing a white Greek chiton. She was probably some sort of nymph. Then she said," I am Calypso."

**Dun dun duuun! *Dramatically playing Beethoven's symphony number 5.* Sorry for the cliffy and er- it will probably be updated next saturday... you are allowed to throw stones at me now... but this is how it will be from now on since I'm in a boarding school and only go home on weekends. I'll try to write as many chapters as possible, but you are guaranteed at least one chapter every weekend. Oh and I was wondering if you'd read a one-shot about Leo called "Every teacher's nightmare." Basically about Leo being a rebel in class? Please review, thanks for the support! Bye!**

**~Daizels**


	6. Karate Goat

**Surprise Chapter :D With Surprise PoV!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: *Changes name to Rick Riordan* Do I own the HoO and PJO series now?**

**Rick: No.**

**Me:*Changes name back.* Well there you have it. -_-**

**Jason**

Knocked out _again! _Jason was pretty sure some god of head injuries really didn't like him. When he woke up a beautiful girl with caramel hair was sitting in a chair beside his bed,"Who are you?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"I am Calypso. Don't strain yourself." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I escaped my island home, when the monsters attacked me. Your friends were kind enough to let me board their ship, in exchange that I help fight in the war and heal you."

"Oh. So, you're not some kind of freaky demon, trying to kill us all?" He asked looking sceptically at the bandages around his arm.

"Haha. No, you can trust me and if Percy were here, he'd tell you the exact same thing." She said looking very sad.

"Percy?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Percy Jackson. The fates sent him to me when I was still imprisoned on my island, he left because of my curse."

"Whats your curse?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's an awful thing, that still follows me to this very day, even though Percy ensured my freedom. He forgot the curse." She said looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." Jason said, looking at Calypso made him question his love for Piper and he didn't even know her more than the few words they had just spoken.

"Don't mind me. One gets used to loneliness." Calypso said smiling, it made him feel bad he couldn't do anything for her, she seemed nice. She shouldn't be alone, but he had Piper.

"Your friends are all very anxious to hear news of you. Should I go tell them, that you are awake?" She asked getting up.

"No, I'll do it myself. Surprise them, you know?"

"Well then let me help you up."She said.

Piper.

Piper was on the deck of the Argo II, with Nico. They were learning "Kung Fu" from coach Hedge. While Leo, Hazel and Frank "Steered the ship" haha-no, they were actually laughing their heads off at them.

"Ok, cupcakes. When your enemy is centimeters away from you and I mean CENTIMETERS!"Coach Hedge said gesturing frantically with his hands in front of his face." You gotta suck up everything you've got, even if it's only this morning's breakfast!"

Piper looked at Nico who shuddered at the thought.

"Then you look him in the eye and go WHAAAAAOOOOOH YAAAAAAAAH!" Coach Hedge scrunched up his face, punched the air in front of his face twice, then did a round house kick.

"Now you do it." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"WOOH GO PIPER!" Leo shouted.

"SHUT UP LEO!" She said, but couldn't hide the blush creeping up on her cheecks.

"Go on." Nico said smiling.

"Er-" Piper started, punching the air lightly,"Come on McLean! You've got to mean it!"Coach Hedge strated demonstrating his punches again." YOU GOTTA SCARE ME SO MUCH, THAT I WANNA GO BACK TO MY MAMMA AURA! I AM NOT FEELING THAT MCLEAN! NOW PUNCH AND ME - AHHHHHHHH!" Nico had come up behind coach Hedge, when he was yelling at Piper. Nico had said "Boo." and poked the sides of the old goat's belly nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Like that Coach?" Nico asked innocently.

"Good job, di Angelo. But if you ever do that again I'll make sure you have to drink your meals through a straw in a hospital bed for the next two years." Even though the coach was deadly serious they all cracked up at him, because even though he hadn't noticed, he had screamed like a little girl.

"Hey, guys! What's so funny?" Piper turned around and saw Jason and Calypso.

"Jason!" She said running towards him and tackling him with a hug.

"Whoa! Easy Pipes." He said chuckling and hugging her back.

"Have you recovered fully?" She asked him.

"Yep! All thanks to our new friend here!"

Piper smiled and hugged Calypso too, but when she did in a split second waves of emotions and memories crashed over Piper's that weren't hers.

_She was standing on the beach, Calypso had come from. Piper saw in at least three visions, each time a different man, one she loved with all her heart. Leaving, never to return. The next one she saw Percy. He looked younger, she had healed him when he came to the island broken, they had spent many days together, he told her wonderous stories about the world beyond her island, but she wouldn't ask him to stay. Eventually he made her do it, but like always he had to go and she let him, watching him go was breaking her heart into a million pieces, but she knew she had to. Now Piper saw herself hugging Jason. Jason's eyes looked far away and Piper knew now, she was looking through Calypso's eyes. Calypso was in love with Jason and she was saying sorry to Piper. Not, stealing him like someone else might've, but saying sorry. She was once again loving someone she couldn't knew that feeling and she wouldn't do that to Calypso again, this time. There was going to be a change. This time, nothing was going to hold him back. This time she was going to get him._

Piper came back to reality and realised not a moment has passed. Her plan was going to hurt her, but it was going to make someone else very happy for the first time.

**Sorry for all the dramatic nonsense, if I can I'll see if I can post another chapter, my going to early plan was delayed 'till tomorrow so I had a chance to write another chapter. I also want to say thank you to all the guest reviewers, whom I cannot thanks via pm. A special thanks goes out to Random Demigod and Some Awesome Person too, thanks for the support guys :D**

**~Daizels**


	7. Another Shooting Star

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO and HoO series... Rick Riordan does, so stop rubbing it in my face :(**

**(Piper's PoV will continue)**

Maybe that was not the best idea Piper has ever had, but it had to be done. Though how to do it? She needed a plan and a good one at that so, Piper had dragged poor Hazel down to her cabin, so she could help Piper make a plan. After Piper had told her the story, she had seemed very troubled,"Piper are you sure?"

"Yes, I am Hazel."

"Well I have an idea of what you can do."

"Oh, please share!" Piper said sarcastically.

"Well..."

Piper had asked Jason to meet her on the deck that night, while Hazel and the others did... well Piper didn't exactly know what.

_Ok, Piper you can do this._

She told herself as she walked out her door.

As she neared the edge of the ship she saw him standing by the railings, looking at the ocean so far below them.

"Hey." She announced herself.

"Hey." He turned around and smiled.

She walked until she was standing next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

_Come on Piper! You can do this you know you can! Just suck it up and tell him!_

"Pipes is something wrong? Are you feeling well because-"

"Do you love me?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"What? Of course I do!" He said, looking at her like she had completely lost her mind.

"No, really Jason. Have you ever _really _loved me, just be honest."

For a while he just looked at her, not saying a thing,"I did, but not as much now. More like a friend." He said looking sad at the words that escaped his mouth. Then she did the unexpected, she hugged him saying,"I know you really love her, more than you ever really loved me. I'm a daughter of Love. I can tell these things, but I'll always love you, like my best friend or my brother." He pulled away from her, his eyes showed understanding, he seemed at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything. Just go." She said smiling at him. He returned it with one of his own and a tight hug. "Thanks Pipes. I don't know what I would've done without you, but will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Jason. Don't be silly! Now go join the others. I still have some things to do." Piper said punching him gently on the arm.

"If you're sure. Night Pipes. See you in the morning."He walked away and when he vanished down the stairs she sat on the ground, letting Jason go left her with mixed feelings. She was sad, relieved, heartbroken and happy. She wasn't sure if she should cry, scream, dance or swear. So she just sat there, staring at the stars and doubting her mental health.

"I can't believe you just did that." Piper looked up and saw Leo casually leaning against a mast, looking at her in disbelief.

"He was never mine to keep."

"You don't sound sure." He said sitting down next to her.

"I am."

"Sure you are, why'd you do it... really?"

She didn't say anything, just looked ahead of her.

"You can tell me you know."

She was silent for a while and then said,"I was doing something good for once, but it only left me more confused than ever."

"That's bad."

"No shit."

"Sorry."

"If it upsets you that much, why'd you do it." He asked her, looking genuinely concerned.

"I have honestly no idea." She said shaking her head wearily.

"Well then, I have only one answer for you." Leo said, a grin spreading on his face.

"You, my friend, are royally screwed."

"Leo!" She said smacking him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt." He said faking a wounded voice.

"Then I'm glad." She said glaring at him.

"Hey, look! A shooting star!" He said pointing above them where a streak of white crossed the night sky. The sight of it brought back the memory of her last night at the Wilderness school, when Leo had kissed her. She wondered if he could remember it. She wondered if he still felt like that. She wondered if they'd ever be like that. She wondered if what happened that night would happen again.

"Make a wish." She said, like she did last time.

"Let's both?" He said again.

"Ok." She said, breaking tradition, she was scared of what could happen. He seemed to notice the change, his eyes grew sadder in the moonlight and then he closed them.

"I wish you remembered." Leo whispered and stood up."Night Beauty Queen."

She couldn't say anything. Not even something as simple as goodnight, which made her feel worse. He would now never look at her again twice. Piper watched with a broken heart as Leo walked away, she wanted to shout at him that she remembered and thought that he didn't. Never in all her life would she had thought that something like this would happen, from another boy, maybe. But from Leo? Looks like happy endings were too much to ask for. Look at poor Percy and Annabeth, they were in the depths of Tartarus, but they were together which was all that actually counted. She would make it her personal duty to make sure they got out of there and had a happy life together no matter what. Screw her love life, screw their enemies, if it would take her life to help those two... well that was a price she was willing to pay. They deserved it more than her and she could wait. Annabeth and Percy were her first priorities.

**Aww sorry for the short chapter, I was a little busy being sick**

. **An anon reviewer mentioned the Jeyna ship I promised, but now it looks like Jalypso. Well, the summary had no lies. But me trying to be Rick, will not spoil anyhting, so you'll have to wait and see ;) **

**~Daizels**


	8. Not again

**Don't wait read.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns everything except this schisty plot.**

**Leo.**

Leo did not understand girls. No way, no how. Piper was sooo confusing. She was always finding something surprising to do, something to make his head spin. Like her beauty and charisma wasn't hard enough to ignore. First she let Jason go, which gave Leo guilty hope, then she almost let on that her memories had returned, that actually made him so happy, he didn't care if the hope was making him feel guilty, but they sadly hadn't. The next morning,she had turned into some sort of machine, for no apparent reason. She had demanded they prepare more, train more. Not having Percy and Annabeth was making them all upset, but it seemed to affect Piper a lot more than it should've. She wasn't the Piper he knew, she was moody, never smiling and even more bossy than usual. Jason and Calypso seemed to be closer than before, Piper didn't even give them a second glance, which made Leo wonder even more. As a matter of fact she didn't even talk to Leo,Leo felt like that was a slap in a face. He went from being hopeful to tearful and she went from beautiful to beautiful _and_ spiteful! She devoted her time to helping Nico recover better, training, spending time with Hazel and Frank, training, planning and did he mention training? It was getting on his nerves. He didn't understand her sudden change in personality, Jason and the others didn't seem to mind, but he did.

Earlier that day he'd talked to Jason and asked him if he knew anything about why Piper was acting so strange. Jason looked guilty and Leo knew it must've had something to do with the whole Calypso thing. He'd left Jason in peace after that at this moment he was deciding whether he should go talk to Piper or not, after a long time of considering the best way to stay alive, he walked over to her where she was practicing different strikes with her knife against a dummy, the poor dummy didn't have a chance.

"Hey, Piper!" Leo said waving at her.

"What do you want Valdez?" She said spinning around and putting her knife to his throat, so he was backed up against one of the ship's masts.

"Er- I just came to talk." Leo said defensively.

"I don't have time for talking." She said turning around and started hacking at the dummy again.

"Piper," He said with more courage and less fear that she'll cut his head off."If you don't want to talk now, meet me in the stables tonight at ten."

"But-" She tried to protest.

"No, there's no need to dress up." He said, She was gaping at him, not believing a word he said.

"See ya later Beauty Queen!" He said leaving a fuming Piper behind _him._

_Oh shit Valdez she's going to kill you._

_Ten pm that night._

Leo was pacing back and forth, back and forth in the stables. He constantly checked his watch. It was 10 past 10 when she came into the stables, Leo was at a loss for words for a few seconds, he hadn't exactly thought this through. _No turning back now, Valdez. _An annoying part of his brain stated. Oh well.

"Ok, I'm here what now?" Piper said putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yes, I know that's what you said this afternoon, before dragging me down here." She said looking at him like he'd gone loopy.

"Whats with this sudden change of personality?" He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"What change?" She said looking away from him.

"Aw, come on Piper. You've been ignoring me, you've been training like mad and you refuse to do _anything _fun anymore!" Leo said exasperated.

"So, what's wrong with that?" She said giving him the royal stink-eye.

"I'm your friend Beauty Queen. I want to help you and Jason doesn't seem to be doing anything, but stare whistfully at Calypso."She winced at the Calypso part."If you're my friend, then why did you walk away that night?" She wasn't looking at him now. She had sat down and was looking through the glass doors in the floor.

"I saw no reason to stay. You don't have all the memories I have, so I decided not to cause myself any more pain."

"But you never asked me if I did have my memories back, did you?"

"No." He said feeling stupid.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know." it was the truth he had no idea why he hadn't asked her. He felt like an complete idiot. He could have been done with a lot of problems. But no, he was bad with organic life forms and never realised they don't exactly like code breaking. _Thanks dad._

"Well I do. I do have them back, I've been trying non stop to forget about how I feel about you, but you make it nearly impossible!." She said, still not looking at him, he couldn't believe his ears _she remembered _and she felt something for _him_ too. He was dumb-struck. He actually had a chance.

"Leo?" She asked uncertainly, because he was staring at her with an open mouth. He blushed and didn't say anything. He just leaned down and kissed her and that was of course the exact moment a confused Frank decided to come in, gaping at the scene with an expression like "O_h no not again." _Though Leo barely noticed him.

**Whoops! Slight cliffy there! I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow, or else you'll have to wait 'till next week! Thanks for the reviewers! And don't be shy to review again :D Thanks!**


	9. Iguanaman

***Blushes.* You guys are sooo awesome! Thanks for the amazing reviews, Random Demigod, your random ideas are always welcome, thanks! :D**

**Piper**

Leo had kissed her. _Again._ She was in the middle of a puddle of emotions, (including, surprise, confusion, happiness and bliss) W=when a certain Chinese-Canadian popped into the room.

"FRANK!" She exclaimed.

"PIPER!" Frank retorted.

"LEO!" Leo said. Piper glared at him and he quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"What exactly are you doing here Frank? Not feeding the horses now are we?" Piper said and Frank blushed. Piper rememberred Frank had once walked in on Percy and Annabeth, here in the stables and he was now probably scarred to death.

"Eh- I- ah heard- er saw the lights were on and came in quickly to check it out." Frank said nervously, but Piper didn't believe a word he said, he must've known they were coming here and apparently Leo also suspected him,"Oh yes, and I'm a fairy princess."

"Well, er- I don't know about the fairy princess business, but I can do an iguana pretty well." Frank said turning into an iguana and scuttling out of the room. Piper didn't go after him, but instead turned to Leo, who said quickly, "Yes Frank, that is exactly how one beats angry Piper, though, I can't shape-shift so I think I'm going to join Iguanaman there!" He said scrambling past Piper, but she caught him at the scruff of his neck and said" Oh no, Repair Boy! You're going no where untill you explain what just happened before Mr. Iguanaman barged in here."

"Er- why don't we just forget it? You know... it was just one of those er- I'M COMING!" He shouted, escaping her firm grip,"Sorry Pipes! Festus needs me!" He shouted behind him leaving a confused Piper behind him yet again. "Typical." She huffed stitting down on a mound of straw.

The next few days Piper continued her cold way towards the rest of them and Leo acted as if nothing ever happened and she went along with it. Jason and Calypso had gotten really close and it didn't bother her as much as all this nonsense with Leo does. He confused her and that was probably the only word she could use to describe everything right about now, but at that moment she and Nico were playing chess on the dining table, he seemed to have recovered somewhat, he wasn't wearing as much black as he used to, his hair was shorter and it gave the impression that a comb had been near it. Piper had noticed Hazel and Leo were working around the ship, while Frank shot targets and Jason learned Calypso some sword fighting.

"Checkmate." Nico said putting his bishop in line of her cornered king.

"You cheated!" She said.

"Uh no. For once I actually won fair and square!" He said folding his arms smugly.

"Uh no. You cheated." She said snapping her fingers in his face.

"Don't sass me woman." He said grinning.

"I shall sass whomever I want, besides there is no proof you had won!" She said smirking at him.

"The board is right here!" He said looking at her like she was stupid.

"I see that, but too bad it doesn't have any pieces on it." She said innocently.

"What do you mean -" Then she swiped a hand over the board and the pieces went flying over the dining table.

"Sore loser." Nico muttered.

"Like you aren't remember the game of Trival Pursuit?"

"Oh you were just lucky I-" He was interrupted by a scream and a loud smashing sound.

"What the?" She said rising from her chair, Nico did the same.

"Leo!" They heard Hazel's voice shout from above them. What could have hapened? Had a monster attacked? Was Leo dead? Did he fall off of something? The possibilities were endless!They both sprinted up the stairs and found Leo lying in Hazel's arms. Piper was fuming instantly and ran to his side.

"Oh my gods! Leo are you alright?! Is he dead?!" She rambled as she fell down next to Leo, half angry half scared.

"Not yet." Leo managed. Piper was relieved to hear he was at least alive.

"What happened?" Frank asked as he, Jason and Calypso came running up the stairs.

"Well, er- Leo kinda fell." Hazel said blushing. Piper didn't even want to know what made him fall, if it made Hazel blushed that much and it made her, ok jealous. There she said it. She was jealous.

"Nice. C'mon Nico, we have a game to finish." She said pulling Nico with her.

"You like him don't you?" Nico said when they reached the dining hall again.

"No, I don't." Piper grumbled.

"Oh, sure. Now are you going to play or sit there and deny your feelings?" Nico said grinning at her, while picking up the scattered chess pieces.

"You are an evil boy di Angelo."

"Why thank you McLean, I try." He said smilling at her.

For the rest of the day, Hazel never left Leo's side, always asking if he was ok, volunteering to help him with or do everything for him. He had only sprained his ankle, but she fussed over him so much, which made Piper want to barf. And it seemed like someone shared her feelings because, one night after dinner Frank passed her a note quite casually.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I'm not jealous of this whole LeoXHazel buisness. I know you are too. We need to do something and quick. And I have the perfect plan..."

**Sorry guys between my school's colour festival and my numerous injuries and hockey games, this is all I have to give to you :( But it'll get better! Thanks for the reviews (again) and don't forget to do it (again) !**


	10. Possesed Potato sack

**Leo!**

Stupid ankle.

_Was all Leo could think about at the moment. The stupid thing was almost completely healed, but Hazel kept fussing over him. Seriously. It wasn't that he minded, but Frank seemed to be all over Piper now. Which Leo did not appreciate. And don't go all "No Leo! You're exaggerating." Leo saw them pass notes with his own two eyes. They seemed to spend a lot of time together. Now you may ask:" But Leo, why do you care?" And he would answer, "Elementary, my dear Watson. I have come to an conclusion, that Piper McLean was infact the one who stole that poor sot, Valdez's heart.". Sounds cheesy doesn't it? Well it was true._

"Leo, what's wrong?" Hazel asked and he realised he'd been glaring at Frank and Piper, who were having a serious discussion.

"Nothing." He said quickly and stood up.

"Leo are you sure you want to stand up? Your ankle isn't fully healed yet, Sam-Leo." Ah yes, Hazel still thought he was Sammy. Sometimes Leo just felt like shaving off his hair or something, but that would make him lose his smexyness and that was something that he couldn't afford.

"Nah, it's 'kay Haze. Another Ambrosia square and I'll be as good as new." He said encouragingly as he stalked towards Festus.

'Yo! There's some chizz going down in the engine room. '

Festus told him.

"How urgent is it?" He whined, he had no intention of climbing down two flights of stairs.

'Naw Cappi, you gotta go now. Otherwise the whole ship could go boom!'

"Remind me again, why Beckendorf gave you that speech chip?" Leo asked.

'No time fo' dat now! Get yo podex down there!'

"For a automation who only uses _creak and squeak _you sure have a lot to say. And since when can you speak latin?" Leo said, walking down the stairs.

When he got into the engine room, all was well.

"Is this some sort of sick joke Festus? I mean! Making a dude walk down two flights of stairs is NOT nice!" He shouted at the ceiling. Leo turned around and started marching towards the door when someone pulled a sack over his head and carried him bridal style.

"WHAT IN THE HADES?!" He yelled flailing like a possessed potato sack. The next thing he knew he was being thrown onto the cold wooden floor.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Leo screamed and tugged the sack off his face. He found himself in the supply closet in the hallway leading to the engine room.

"Great what now? YOU TOOK MY TOOLBELT! HOW AM U SUPPOSED TO- " Just then the door slammed open and someone was thrown on him screaming bloody murder. "OOF! FRANK! THIS WAS _NOT _THE PLAN!"

"OW! GERROF ME!" Leo screamed (more manly than the new occupant).

The new occupant quickly got off his lap and scuttled to the other side of the room (Which was still next to him.) "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Piper?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yup. The one and unfortunately only."

"So what brings you to these parts?" He asked casually.

"A muscle-bound Frank," She grumbled."You?"

"I have the feeling we have the same kidnapper,"He said."Why do you think he did that?"

"I have no idea." Piper said, but it didn't take a genius for him to know that she was lieing.

"Piper... What's going on?" He asked her teasingy leaning closer to her, which wasn't very hard since she was nearly sitting on his lap.

"Nothing." She said stubbornly.

"Aw c'mon Beauty Queen! Tell meh!" Leo pressured.

"What will you give me?" She said and Leo knew this was the best opportunity to quote Les Mis.

"Anything!" He started to rummage in his pockets.

"No, I don't want your tools sir."

"No, really tell me." He said and she sighed.

"Frank and I had this plan, to make you and Hazel spend less time together-"

"So you were jealous of her?" Leo asked feeling his heart shine with warmth.

"No. Frank was." Piper insisted but a muffled voice from outside said, _'Piper! It's not nice to lie!'_

"FRANK LET US OUT OR I SWEAR-" Piper started.

'No Pipes! Not unless you two let go of your stubbornness and admit you like each other! Now toodle-loo! I'll be back in an hour!'

Frank said happily, while Leo and Piper each blushed a perfect shade of crimson.

"Piper?" Leo said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Leo?" She mocked him.

"What's he talking about?" He asked grinning wider.

"I have no idea." She said, but he could hear her voice go a little higher than usual.

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll tell you this," He said, pausing for a more dramatic effect, since this could backfire badly."I like you."

She was about to say something when there was a loud crack and someone stepped on his foot.

"OW!" He shouted.

"SORRY!" She shouted back

"WHAT?" Piper shouted.

"Sorry, guys. It's me, Reyna."

**Sorry for the late Update my Wifi was down and I can only update on Mondays now :( ~Daizels**


End file.
